


Jealous Again

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [108]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester has a bit of a jealous streak.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Original Female Character(s), Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192





	Jealous Again

“Poor Fjord,” Beau said, but the amused expression on her face and the snort of laughter that she tried to hide in her mug of ale told a different story. “I feel so bad for him.”

Jester grinned widely and giggled. “No you don’t.”

“No, really, I do,” she said, the corner of her mouth twitching as it tried to curl up into a smirk but Beau valiantly held it back to try and seem serious. “He was really looking forward to tonight and he got his ass kicked so thoroughly that he won’t be able to sit for days.”

Jester hummed thoughtfully and then gave Beau a wide grin. “It was kinda funny though.”

Beau finally couldn’t hold it anymore and spat out a laugh. “Fuck,” she mumbled though reluctant chuckles, covering her eyes. “I’m a terrible person.”

Jester opened her mouth to say something else, she wasn’t sure what she would have said, she wasn’t usually one to think her words out ahead of time, but she stopped short when a tall woman, taller even than Fjord, with short red hair in a pixie cut stepped up on Beau’s other side. She was thin but covered in lithe muscle, not unlike Beau herself. She had a green-yellow bruise healing on her cheek bone and soft features. She was a pretty woman, maybe a few years older than Beau, and when she smiled at Beau it was with bright white teeth.

“Hey, Beau, right?”

Beau turned away from Jester and noticed the woman for the first time. “Oh, hi. Yeah, that’s me.”

“I caught your fight. You’re very impressive.”

Beau grimaced. “Oh. That. That was weird right? I felt weird doing it.”

The woman giggled and Jester knew flirting when she saw it thought it seemed like Beau hadn’t caught on yet. “You clearly outmatched him. I’d love to see what you could do in a real fight.” She leaned forward, getting slightly in Beau’s personal space, and put her hand on Beau’s arm, right under her elbow. “My name’s Ninette. Can I buy you a drink in honor of your victory?”

Beau blinked again in confusion before understanding dawned on her face. Her eyes widened and she got that super cute and slightly dopey grin on her face. “Oh, uhhh, ye-yeah sure.” There was a distinctive blush on her dark skin and Jester felt rage start to swirl in her stomach. This woman was so rude, they were clearly having a conversation here. 

Jester opened her mouth to tell her off but then Beau looked over to meet her eyes and she froze. There was a slightly pleading expression on Beau’s face and she gestured with her head over towards their friends near the arena. It was a clear dismissal and the rage in Jesters stomach turned cold, like despair.

“I’ll just… go sit over there then. Are you gonna be back at the hotel tonight?”

Beau turned back to the woman towering over her and Ninette smirked, not taking her eyes off of Beau’s. “Definitely not,” Ninette answered in Beau’s stead. 

Beau looked back to her with a grin. “See you tomorrow, Jes.”

Jester turned sharply without answering and stomped over to the others, gathered at a table beside the arena while Yasha got looked over by the clerics by the gate. Jester was grumbling quietly to herself and threw herself into the chair beside Caleb, pulling out her sketchbook and letting it clatter open on the table. Caleb flinched beside her and paused in his conversation with Nott. Fjord and Caduceus are too wrapped up in their conversation to notice her but Caleb and Nott watched her draw furiously in her sketchbook for a moment before one of them spoke.

“Jessie?” Nott asked, gently. “You alright?”

“Oh, fine, just fine, no problem.” She turned suddenly to Caleb and he jumped in surprise. “How do you spell ‘eviscerate’? Is it an ‘s’ or a ‘c’?”

“B-Both. Who do you want to eviscerate?”

She harrumphed and pulled away from her book enough for them both to see her art of a tall, leggy redhead being sawed in half by a bladed lollipop. “Ninette,” she said, her voice dripping with venom. “That’s such an old lady name, no one sexy should be named Ninette.”

She could feel Caleb staring at her for a moment and then he leaned around her, presumably to look at where Jester had just come fuming from. Jester wanted to follow his eyes, maybe see that soft blush on Beau’s face again, maybe see Beau’s adorable crooked grin, but maybe she’d also see Beau kissing somebody and she did not want to see that at all. She didn’t think about why the idea of that bothered her so much, and chose instead of focus on getting the evil look in Ninette’s eyes right for her drawing.

“Ah,” Caleb said, relaxing back in his chair beside her. “I see.”

Nott frowned. “I don’t! Why are you so bothered by that woman? Is she evil? Should we kill her?”

Caleb cleared his throat and shook his head. “Nein, Nott, no need for that. It is just a bit of jealousy.”

“I’m not jealous!” Jester exclaimed, finally gaining the attention of Fjord and Caduceus across the table and several other patrons at the tables around them. “I’m not, okay? I’m really not at all! There’s no reason even for me to be jealous, Beau kisses so many ladies and she’s never kissed me like that so it doesn’t even matter, okay? I just don’t want Beau alone with some lady we don’t know all night in a dangerous city all alone without me!” Jester turned sharply to look over her shoulder at where Beau and Ninette had been to find them both gone. The cold feeling in her stomach froze to heavy, solid ice in her gut. The entire group was staring at her and she just slammed her sketchbook shut and crossed her arms.

Yasha wandered over at that moment, running her fingers over the dark bruise on her collarbone, and frowned at them. “Did I miss something?”


End file.
